


Cadeau d'adieu

by Arzhel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, credence observing people and thinking they're all weird, credence's point of view, last meeting with percival graves, you can't blame him
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: Hiver 1926. Credence distribue des tracts dans la rue, jusqu'à ce que Mr Graves ne vienne à sa rencontre...Se termine par la dernière rencontre entre Credence et le véritable Percival Graves.





	Cadeau d'adieu

« A-t-on idée de distribuer des tracts dans la rue en cette période de Noël, Madame Oliver, je vous le demande, vraiment. »

« Bien sûr que non, Madame Hammond. Mais ces gens-là n'ont rien de mieux à faire, c'est certain. Qu'on recueille ces pauvres orphelins c'est une chose, mais qu'on les élève comme des bêtes de cirque tout juste bonnes à distribuer des bouts de papier, c'est un gâchis de charité et d'argent. »

« Je suis bien d'accord. Et ils vont pervertir nos jeunes à nous, avec toutes leurs idées de sorcières, je vous le dis... Celui-là a l'air malade autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, si vous voulez mon avis... »

Les voix des deux femmes s'éloignèrent dans le tumulte de la rue enneigée, et Credence n'entendit pas ce que Madame Oliver avait à répondre à cela. Sans doute quelque chose du même goût, et les deux femmes répéteraient la même chose jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux de dames bien mises et à l'abri du besoin n'attrapent quelque chose d'autre qui ne leur déplaise. Il n'avait pourtant pas même fait mine de leur tendre un tract, sachant bien qu'elles lui jetteraient des regards outrés. Elles ressemblaient à des fouines sous la neige tombante, avec leurs manteaux de fourrure. 

Credence frissonna et remua ses doigts pour les désankyloser. Depuis le temps qu'il battait le pavé pour Mary Lou, il avait appris à lire sur les visages. La majorité des gens ne le voyaient même pas, et il passait devant lui des centaines de personnes qui s'affairaient à leurs occupations, se bousculant les uns les autres sans s'en rendre compte. On aurait dit des fourmis suivant leur chemin sans vraiment savoir où elles allaient, poussées par leur instinct. C'était surtout vrai pour les hommes d'affaires, habillés de costumes trois pièces taillés sur mesure qui devaient valoir très cher. Beaucoup avaient le nez fourré dans un journal pendant qu'ils marchaient à toute allure, comme si l'article qu'ils lisaient allait disparaître s'ils s'arrêtaient d'avancer. Credence se demanda si certains d'entre eux provoquaient des accidents lorsqu'ils traversaient au beau milieu du trajet des automobiles, et si certains en étaient morts. Une fin stupide, d'après lui. Peut-être que d'autres se perdaient, et qu'une fois qu'ils relevaient la tête, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient largement dépassé l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre. 

« Monsieur, un tract pour vous informer sur l'existence de sorciers parmi nous... »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces balivernes, mon garçon », le rabroua un homme à l'imperméable jaunâtre qui accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de la main agacé. 

Celui-là aussi, Credence savait bien qu'il n'accepterait jamais son tract, mais il avait la moustache d'un morse et la voir frétiller tandis qu'il s'énervait amusa Credence un instant.

Il se permit un petit sourire qui fut de courte durée. De l'autre côté de la rue, par-delà la marée de passants et les automobiles recouvrant l'air d'une brume de fumée épaisse, il distingua quatre garçons de son âge qui regardaient dans sa direction et son estomac se noua. Un groupe de durs à cuire, orphelins comme lui et logeant dans un autre établissement encore pire que celui de Mary Lou. Il avait déjà eu affaire à eux à plusieurs reprises et n'était pas impatient de recommencer. L'un d'eux fit un signe de tête à l'intention de Credence. Eux non plus n'aimaient pas les tracts de Mary Lou, et encore moins Credence, « le cinglé ». L'été dernier, il s'en était sorti avec un poignet cassé. Cette fois pourtant, ils n'eurent pas d'autre signe de bravade et se remirent en route. Peut-être estimaient-ils que s'occuper de Credence ne valait pas la peine de traverser la rue surchargée, ou bien le froid les poussait à regagner leur repaire. 

C'était l'inconvénient de rester dans les quartiers plus modestes autour de l'orphelinat. On y rencontrait plus facilement des gens ouvertement hostiles. Credence n'allait jamais sur les grands boulevards. Mary Lou le lui avait interdit, à cause des agents de police qui le renverrait aussitôt s'il s'approchait trop des boutiques de luxe et des gens bien mis. Et prendre le métro coûtait de l'argent, et ne devait être utilisé qu'à de rares exceptions ou quand il se déplaçait avec Mary Lou. 

Il restait donc dans les quartiers périphériques. Les gens qui prenaient la peine d'accepter le tract qu'il leur tendait étaient rares, et plus rares encore étaient ceux qui s'arrêtaient pour lui poser des questions. Cela avait dû arriver deux ou trois fois, et Credence s'était contenté de lire ce qui était écrit sur le bout de papier. Mary Lou l'aurait battu pour cela, mais il ne pensait pas se rappeler le discours mystique qu'elle leur avait demandé de réciter dans le cas où un passant les interpellerait. 

Les après-midi passés dans la rue étaient longs, et tous les gamins de l'orphelinat s'accordaient pour le dire quand Mary Lou n'était pas là. Sauf ceux qui lui vouaient presque un culte. Près de ceux-là aussi, il valait mieux éviter de trop s'épancher. Mais Credence était certain qu'eux aussi s'ennuyaient. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien à faire, à part tendre la main et attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien y cueillir le tract. Parler pour attirer les gens revenait la plupart du temps à se faire insulter et à s'attirer des ennuis. Alors Credence ne disait rien. Parfois, on le prenait pour un vagabond, et les gens lui jetaient quelques cents. Il ne s'en vexait pas et récupérait discrètement les modestes pièces orangées.

Mais l'hiver, c'était encore pire, car s'il restait trop longtemps au même endroit, ses membres s'engourdissaient pour de bon et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il s'était arrêté depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et il commençait à sentir ses pieds le brûler à travers ses chaussures usées. Il se mit à marcher lentement le long du trottoir, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le neige épaisse et remuant l'eau glacée qui s'était accumulée dans ses chaussettes. Une femme le bouscula de son sac à main.

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur », s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien, madame. »

L'attention de la jeune femme le réchauffa un peu. Elle était accompagnée d'une petite fille, rousse comme elle, sans doute sa petite sœur. 

« C'est vraiment fabuleux d'avoir son anniversaire quelques semaines avant Noël, n'est-ce pas Anita ?  Encore plus de cadeaux pour moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant, une grande boîte bleue enrubannée sous le bras. 

« Laurine n'éclabousse pas de la neige partout, voyons ! »

Laurine s'éloigna, sa petite main dans celle de sa sœur. Credence en avait presque oublié que Noël approchait. Ce n'était pas étonnant que les rues soient aussi chargées, et il se demanda ce que c'était de faire de véritables courses de Noël, comme Anita et Laurine. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il voyait plus d'hommes et de femmes portant des boîtes. Des boîtes de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, aux décorations plus ou moins fournies selon les moyens de chacun. Il se demanda encore si on lui jetterait assez de cents pour qu'il puisse acheter un petit cadeau à Modestie. Peut-être l'une de ses écharpes en laine couleur lavande qu'il avait vu dans une petite boutique près de chez l'épicier. L'argent devait en principe revenir à l'orphelinat, mais il voulait faire plaisir à Modestie. Il s'arrangerait pour que Mary Lou pense que l'écharpe provenait d'un don, même si elle finissait toujours par tout savoir. 

Credence s'arrêta devant un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années au chapeau et au long manteau gris souris, occupé à allumer un cigare. Les traits de son visage étaient réguliers et fins, et il ne semblait pas aussi pressé que les autres. 

« Bonjour Monsieur, pourrais-je vous renseigner sur notre Ligue des Fidèles de Salem et sur l'existence de sorciers parmi nous ? »

L'homme releva lentement la tête et cracha un nuage de fumée au visage de Credence. Il le toisa, puis lâcha un petit claquement de langue méprisant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espères, hein, saleté ? Que je te paie pour me raconter tes boniments de bonne femme, ou peut-être pour faire autre chose ? C'est à cause de rats comme toi que notre société va mal et que c'est aux gens comme _moi_ de la faire fonctionner. Retourne te rouler dans la merde et ne t'approche plus de moi. »

L'homme donna un violent coup de coude qui fit mal à Credence et il s'éloigna. Credence sentit un soulèvement de rage l'envahir et l'immobiliser, une envie incontrôlable de se jeter sur l'homme et de le déchiqueter, de défaire chaque tissu de son corps et de les exposer à l'air libre, là où les véritables rats pourraient l'avaler... Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il donc dit ou fait pour qu'il lui parle ainsi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un trouve à redire à sa propre souffrance, sans jamais personne pour l'aider ? Si seulement il pouvait le faire payer, là, maintenant...

Une voix tout à côté de lui le fit sursauter. 

« Un gentleman qui n'en a que l'apparence, celui-là. A quoi bon porter du Lanson&Stew si on parle plus mal qu'un chartier dressé ? »

Credence n'avait pas vu Mr Graves arriver. Peut-être était-il apparu par magie, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Il portait son habituel manteau noir parfaitement taillé, et une écharpe vert émeraude entourait son cou. Sa seule présence eut l'effet d'apaiser aussitôt Credence et de lui faire oublier l'homme. Mr Graves avait posé sa main sur son épaule, comme s'il avait senti sa colère et voulait le retenir. Il regardait l'homme au manteau gris s'éloigner et secoua la tête, la mine déconfite.

« Pardonne-moi, Credence, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

« Ce n'est rien... Mr Graves, c'est quoi, un chartier ? »

« Oh, une créature magique qui ressemble à un furet, et qui n'est pas toujours très maline. Mais peu importe. Peux-tu mettre ton travail de côté un instant ? Tu as bien mérité une pause, j'en suis sûr. Je voudrais te parler. »

Credence se sentit rougir, et il hocha la tête.

« Oui, ce n'est pas très important, de toute façon », dit-il en montrant les tracts. Au diable les maudits papiers de Mary Lou. Il préférait parler à Mr Graves. Et Mr Graves avait dégagé du temps pour le voir, _lui_. 

Mr Graves sourit et l'invita à le suivre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la prochaine intersection, là où se tenait un stand de hot-dogs. Mr Graves insista pour en payer deux à Credence, avec un thé chaud. Ils s'installèrent à l'entrée d'un petit parc un peu plus loin, sous un kiosque en fer forgé rouge et or et entouré de vitres qui les éloignaient un peu du froid glacial. Credence remarqua que l'endroit était si bien abrité que deux roses blanches avaient fleuri près du banc où ils s'étaient installés. Il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas la présence magique de Mr Graves qui les avait fait pousser, mais il n'osa pas lui demander. 

« Comment vas-tu, Credence ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait amicale mais qui cachait mal son inquiétude. 

Credence haussa les épaules, la bouche pleine. Il croisa le regard de Mr Graves, et tout était dit. 

« Ta mère adoptive se montre toujours incapable de te voir à ta juste valeur, donc. »

Credence n'osa pas répondre. Ce n'était que la quatrième fois qu'il rencontrait Mr Graves. Il l'aimait déjà beaucoup, parce qu'il s'était montré juste et généreux envers lui, mais il ne le connaissait pas assez. Il avait cette attirance qui le poussait à se révéler entièrement à Mr Graves, une attirance qui lui faisait un peu peur mais dans laquelle il se serait volontiers jeté, s'il s'écoutait. Mais il ne s'était jamais confié à personne, et ne savait pas encore comment le faire. Il prit une gorgée de thé et jeta un œil à Mr Graves. 

« Et vous, Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? »

Mr Graves paru hésiter. 

« Eh bien, en fait... oui, je vais bien. Je suppose que je suis un peu anxieux, ces derniers temps... »

Son regard brillant se perdit, et puis il se mit à fouiller dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit sa baguette magique. Il lui fit faire deux tours rapides, elle émit une mince fumée rose et un paquet apparu, flottant dans l'air. Mr Graves le récupéra, et Credence l'observa, fasciné. 

« Joyeux Noël, Credence, avec trois semaines d'avance. Je sais, je sais... », ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air surpris de Credence. « S'il-te-plaît, n’interprète pas mal ce cadeau, mon garçon. Je sais que tu me connais à peine, mais pour être honnête, je ne supporte pas de te voir rester dans le froid toute la journée et ce n'est qu'un modeste présent et... »

Mr Graves fit un geste en direction du paquet, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en dire plus tant que Credence ne l'avait pas ouvert. Credence posa sa tasse de thé sur le banc et son reste de hot-dog en équilibre dessus, et il se mit à déchirer la papier kraft. Il lui tomba dans les mains une paire de gants en cuir noir finement cousus. Ils étaient doublés de fourrure à l'intérieur. Ils étaient de très bonne qualité, et Mr Graves avait dû les payer une petite fortune.

Il se mit à balbutier, incapable de formuler une phrase de remerciement ou de protester devant un cadeau si onéreux.

« Ils sont normaux », dit Mr Graves d'un air déçu. « Je t'en aurais volontiers acheté une paire magique chauffante, on en vend de très bons près de Park Avenue, mais je ne tiens pas à t'attirer des ennuis. »

« Merci, Monsieur... », parvint enfin à articuler Credence.

Mr Graves lui signifia d'un geste de la main que ce n'était rien.

« Je devais te l'offrir maintenant, Credence, car je vais devoir m'absenter. Sans doute plusieurs semaines... »

Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, et Credence vit son front se plisser.

« Monsieur ? »

« Pardonne-moi... Un travail important m'attend, et je ne pourrais pas te voir pendant que je l'accomplis. Mais si tu l'acceptes, j'aimerais te revoir après cela, et j'aurais encore besoin de tes services. »

« Bien sûr, Mr Graves. »

Mr Graves lui sourit. Il posa brièvement sa main sur sa nuque pour le remercier, et Credence aurait voulu qu'il la laisse un peu plus longtemps. Mr Graves l'observa un instant, et puis il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Il sortit de sa poche une montre à gousset qui émettait un petit bruit qui ressemblait à celui d'un oiseau, et il soupira.

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, malheureusement. Il reste encore beaucoup de travail à accomplir avant de... enfin. J'espère que tout ira bien. Et pour toi aussi, Credence. Prends bien soin de toi. »

Il se leva, et Credence eut du mal à réaliser que leur entrevue était déjà terminée. Une fois encore, il avait eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté quand il était avec Mr Graves, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le voir recommencer. Mr Graves lui tendit maladroitement la main, et Credence la serra, tâchant d'ignorer l'électricité qui semblait passer entre eux. 

«  A bientôt, Credence. »

Il sembla vouloir ajouter autre chose mais se ravisa, et il salua Credence d'un signe de la tête avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta un peu avant l'entrée du kiosque, jeta un dernier regard à Credence, et puis il disparu. 

Credence regarda la paire de gants, et puis la tasse de thé et le reste de hot-dog. Il mordit dedans et but le thé à petites gorgées, inscrivant dans sa mémoire son odeur. Il pourrait toujours l'associer à Mr Graves, maintenant. Il secoua la tête et se leva. Il ne fallait pas qu'il continue à penser ainsi. Il fallait qu'il retourne à ses tracts. Au moins ses mains ne saigneraient plus dans le froid, grâce à Mr Graves. Ces quelques semaines seraient longues, sans lui, mais ensuite il reviendrait, et Credence espérait qu'il ne l'aurait pas oublié comme il l'avait promis. 

Il quitta le kiosque, les gants réchauffant ses mains craquelées par le froid. Il sourit, impatient du retour de Mr Graves.


End file.
